


Unbelievable

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean have been pissing each other off for over a week. Finally, it gets too much for one of them and the other is forced to take it.. and like it.  [Based on 2x15 Tall Tales.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

They'd been in Pittsburgh for five days now, dealing (or more like trying to deal with) another case. So far they'd gotten nowhere and it was pissing Dean off.

That however, wasn't the only thing bothering him. So far all he was forced to deal with was Sam's bitching. His baby brother had gotten extremely annoying the past few days and it was making Dean slowly but surely frustrated with his sibling.

 

First it was Sam's whining about his computer. Then he had messed with his baby, knowing the air out of her tires. As if that weren't enough, he'd refused to admit his fault and had knocked Dean on the bed, successfully making the situation even worse.

 

Now the older Winchester was getting up, still panting a bit from his little made up fight with his brother. Sam himself was still on the floor, looking up at him with his infamous bitch face. Dean scowled at him, wanting to do nothing more but to choke the hell out of that oversized baby brother of his.

 

"I told you, I'm not giving you the money. I will use them to get my car fixed."

 

"Dean, I haven't touched your car!" Sam's voice rose up in that annoying way that it did when he was angry.

 

Dean let the words flow through his ears but didn't even take them to consideration. Of course it had been Sam that messed up with the Impala. After all it was his money that were lying on the ground next to her.

 

"Let it go, Sam." He ordered as Sam tried once again to take his money back by pulling hard at his brother's sleeve.

 

Still irritated beyond imagine, Dean pushed at Sam's shoulders, making him lose his balance and stumble back akwardly. It made the younger man give a startled cry at first and then get in bitch mode again.

 

"Don't push me, Dean!"

 

Dean growled in annoyance before turning his back on Sam and leaving the hotel room.

 

 

He hooked up with a sexy girl in some bar, had a couple of drinks and when he came back to the hotel he wasn't as mad as before.However, Sam still seemed to be in bad mood.

 

"I can't work without my computer. It's not fast enough."

 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Dean sat down on his bed and gave his brother an indifferent stare.

 

"What do you suggest?"

 

Sam sighed before looking down at the book in front of him.

 

"It's not an angry spirit, I doubt it's aliens, we don't have evidence if it's a demon."

 

Dean nodded although Sammy there wasn't saying anything he didn't already know.

 

"I hope you're getting somewhere with this." He said passively, feeling an almost evil feeling of pleasure as his baby brother frowned. He did always love to mess with Sam's head just to see him pout or bitch cutely. However, it was all too far from cute right now.

 

"Would you just let me finish,Dean??" Ah, how much Dean hated that bitch face.

 

"Go ahead." He tried to seem as nonchalant as he could while he shrugged his shoulders.

 

"I think we should call Bobby. We're not getting anywhere with this." Sam sighed once again, absent mindedly switching through pages of another book as he did so.Dean was hoping , for Sam's good, that the geek wasn't implying that it was his fault.

 

"I know we're not getting anywhere with this. Maybe we would be if you hadn't screwed up my car."

 

Sam stood up with the speed of lightning, hair a mess and eyes wide with anger. "What about you, Dean? You screwed up my computer and now it's gone!"

 

Dean shot up as well, eyes boring into Sam with intensity the younger man used to love but at the moment disliked more than anything else.

 

"Don't you dare put the blame on me, Sam! You've been a little bitch ever since we got here!"

 

"I need my computer!"

 

For a brief moment Dean wondered how many times more he'd have to hear that. Then, even though he felt like doing something entirely different and violent, he took a deep breath and headed for the door yet again. It wasn't that he liked to leave Sam alone but right now he couldn't bear to be too close to him.

 

"You know what, Sam? Call Bobby." With that, Dean left, leaving his brother to bitch and whine all he wanted.. by himself.

 

 

Sam gazed at the door after Dean left for a long time, his anger suddenly gone and replaced with a feeling of regret. He truly hated it when him and Dean fought, not only because they could never establish which one of them was right but because he despised to see his big brother mad or upset.

 

Things definitely hadn't been going well for them for the last week and at the moment, Sam couldn't decide who or what to blame for it. All he knew for sure was that he wanted this case solved and for things to go back to the way they were between him and Dean. Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, Sam dialed Bobby's number, smiling in relief when the man picked almost right away.

 

"Sam?"

 

"Hey Bobby." He whispered softly, still discouraged by his fights with his brother from the past few days. 

 

"What can I do for you, kid?" Bobby asked in typical Singer fashion, always ready to help with anything he could. Sam found relief in the thought that even if he was arguing with Dean, he could still find help elsewhere.

 

"We have a problem." Sam admitted, acknowledging the fact that even though he wasn't getting along with his brother at the moment, he still referred to them as 'us' and not 'Dean and I'.

 

"What is it?" Bobby asked, his voice filled with curiosity and worry.

 

"We don't even know. Don't worry, Bobby, I don't think we're in danger but we can't seem to figure out what it is." Sam hurried to say, not wanting to seem desperate.

 

"You don't know what it is?" The other echoed, this time with disbelief.

 

In response, Sam felt embarrassment and stuttered something along the lines of "Well.. yeah.. it's complicated, really."

 

"Ok." Bobby semed to make a quick decision. "Where are you?"

 

"Pittsburgh, our hotel's name is King's Lair." 

 

"Alright,Sam. I think I can be there tomorrow afternoon."

 

"See you then. Thanks Bobby."

 

Sam smiled, knowing that if Dean could hear him right now he'd smirk and tease him about being such a "polite boy". Then his smile turned into a frown when he remembered that his brother had pissed him off a million times for the past week and was now mad at him for being unhappy. Or "a bitch" as Dean himself had said.

 

About two hours after Sam had called Bobby Dean still hadn't returned and Sam was getting anxious. Worried was more the word for it but he was also irritated because his brother apparently had no intention of calling him either. Deciding he had too much pride to call the other, Sam stripped from his clothes and got into bed. It had been a long day and he needed some sleep.

 

 

Dean didn't come back until 7 in the morning when he also managed to wake up Sam. They didn't speak until past noon when they got into a fight once again, this time luckily getting interrupted by Bobby's arrival.

 

They told their father's friend about the case so far and what they had managed to find out, along with both of their version's about Sam's laptop and the impala. In the end, they both expected the hunter to take a side but instead he shook his head in disbelief and scolded them a little. He told them they were dealing with a trickster and that it was playing with their heads.

 

"I could've figured that out" Dean mumbled under his breath "if Sam hadn't been bitching about everything."

 

"What?" Sam's voice rose yet again, his eyes widening. "Dean.."

 

"Boys!" Bobby interruped once again, not wanting to hear any more of their fighting. "If you don't stop this you won't be able to stop the trickster either."

 

"But.." Sam undoubtedly planned to bitch again, Dean thought and smiled when Bobby raised his hand to silence the younger Winchester.

 

"Enough." The man said. "Fix your attitude towards one another and call me when you're ready to deal with the trickster."

 

"But Bobby.."

 

"No." Bobby shook his head as he opened the door "Make up. Start getting along again. Then call me. I'm going to get myself a room." With that he left, leaving the Winchesters to deal with the problem at hand.

 

They stood in silence for a long while, both of them not quite ready to apologise for anything. It wasn't just the laptop and it wasn't only about the Impala. Sam had been a whiny bitch for ages and Dean was still that cocky asshole that Sam always knew.

 

"So.." Sam was the first to speak up, realizing after a moment that he didn't know what to say.

 

"What?" Dean asked after a couple of minutes, annoyance evident in his tone. 

 

Sam nostrils flared. "Don't talk to me like that, Dean! I'm trying to apologise here."

 

"Well I don't see you getting anywhere with it." The other shot back, giving him that cold green stare of his. He did seem just as pissed if not more though. Suddenly Sam didn't care about it.

 

"I didn't touch your car and I told you but you've been nothing but horrible to me the past week!" 

 

"What are you saying, Sam, that is this my fault now?" Dean was looking up at Sam daringly, by then both of them standing on their feet. It was true that Sam had the advantage in height but Dean was sometimes plain scary when he was mad. They both knew it, especially the younger brother who felt slightly intimidated but wouldn't give up.

 

"You carry responsibility for your own actions, Dean." He said, spreading his arms as he did so. "That's what I'm saying."

 

"You have a lot of nerve telling me that." Dean stabbed a finger in his brother's chest, feeling fury spread through his entire body. Sam had been whining and bitching for everything, not wanting to take responsibility for anything. "You, the queen of complaints that would blame anybody but yourself!"

 

Sam looked rather shocked at Dean's words, his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly agape.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You heard me." Dean's voice was firm, just like his gaze but his hands were almost shaking. If Sam knew any better he wasn't going to deny anything this time and simply shut his big mouth.

 

Unfortunately, for himself, Sam frowned and spoke the four words he was going to live to regret saying. "You're such an asshole."

 

A second later his air was knocked out of his lungs as Sam was slammed into the nearest wall, crying out at the pain in his back. One of Dean's arms was pushing at his chest while the other held his wrist to the wall, not allowing him to move.

He stared into bright green eyes, not daring to say anything more.

 

Dean was furious. Sam really needed to be taught a lesson, didn't he? The guy had no idea who he was messing with. 

 

"You've been a real pain in the ass, Sam, you know that?" He gritted his teeth, almost snarling when his baby brother tried to struggle. "Stay still!"

 

Sam complied, eyes wide as they stared into his.

 

"Now, I've had enough of this." Dean's voice lowered back to normal as he pulled back just enough to pull at Sam's shirt and turn him around to face the wall.

 

"Dean, what are you doing?" The younger Winchester sounded extremely confused and it Dean wasn't pissed at him he was probably going to feel sorry for him. 

 

Pushing at Sam's back, not allowing him to move away, Dean lifted his shirt up and slid his hand to his front, working on his belt and zipper.

 

"Dean.."

 

"Shut up!" Dean snapped, pulling Sam's jeans down his legs harshly. "Move and you'll be sorry."

 

Thankfully, this time Sam knew better than to disobey. All kinds of thoughts were running through his head. Was his brother going to spank him?

 

"Dean, tell me what you're doing." He tried again, this time hoping to get an answer. He could hear the other's breathing and it sounded heavier than normal.

 

"Teaching you your place. If you wanna be a bitch..." Dean trailed off then, a feeling of abnormal satisfaction from the taught of Sam being his bitch running through his body. He was quick to unbutton and unzip his own jeans, taking his cock out them as soon as he did. He was going to enjoy this.

 

Hands held his hips steady and bent him at the waist, hot waves of breath grazing his back, making Sam shiver, just lightly in something he couldn't quite specify. He felt something hard yet soft nudge between his legs and then he was breached, the initial pain driving his body to shudder.

 

"Dean." His fingers scrambled against the wall in front of him for support as he called out his brother's name, not believing that it was exactly Dean who was making his way inside of him.

 

Once he was balls deep in Sam, Dean stayed still for a moment. He was mad at his little brother still but he didn't want to cause him more pain that necessary. Holding onto Sam's body, Dean started to push in and out, after a while, establishing a rhythm for his movements without much trouble.

 

It was almost like fucking a girl, really. This felt hotter and tighter around his dick, Sam's voice was deeper than a girl's as he moaned with each rock of Dean's hips but his skin was just as soft as any lady's and the sounds he made were closer to female than male.

Dean groaned and grunted, panted from time to time while Sam was moaning and crying out, constantly producing sounds that urged his brother on.

 

Such an annoying bitch his brother was. Dean wasn't going to let that go just because Sam looked so hot and felt so good around his member. Sam needed to be taught a lesson and that wasn't going to happen like a miracle.

 

Sinking his fingers in Sam's supple skin, Dean thrust roughly inside that perfect ass, nailing his brother's spot right on. Sam cried out and clawed at the wall, his body almost shaking in pleasure. Growling under his breath, Dean gave another sharp thrust, his body pushing Sam's up and forward mercilessly.

 

After another couple of hard pushes in his brother's tightness, Dean sneaked his hand up to Sam's head and pulled at his thick brown hair until his neck was bared.

 

"Bitch!" He grunted, thrusting harshly, going so deep he hoped Sam could feel him in his stomach.

 

Soon he sped up, his thighs slapping against his lover's, the sound audible in the big room. Sam was making such lovely sounds - little whines filled with desire, with heat and delight, because the head of Dean's dick was hitting that right spot inside him every time and it was just too good.

 

Feeling his approaching orgasm, Sam pushed back against his brother's powerful thrusts, wanting him even deeper and better, wanting Dean to go even faster and maybe.. just maybe call him that again. As if on cue, Dean nailed his spot harder than ever, squeezed his hips and gave a low growl.

 

"Bitch."

 

Tossing his head back, Sam came with a cry of his brother's name and slumped against the wall slightly, moaning softly as Dean continued to pound inside him. Soon, a warm wet sensation shot through him and he realised that it was his brother's come, unloading inside of him in spurts of pleasure.

 

Dean was groaning quietly, riding out his orgasm, body still moving against Sam's with slow but steady rocks. His eyes were closed and his lips were twisted in a little smile, satisfaction the only expression on his face now. The feeling was almost indescribable but if he had to find one word for it, Dean would pick 'right.'

 

He'd buried his rock hard cock inside Sam, had fucked him against the wall - he'd made his baby brother whimper and whine and then moan in pleasure as he got filled up with his seed. Nothing had ever felt so right for Dean.

 

He really didn't want to withdraw from Sam's warm body but eventually he did, taking his time in tucking himself in his pants and fixing his clothes. He did the same with Sam, helping him in enjoyable silence. His brother might had been a bitch, but it had paid off.

 

Making his way to the nearest bed, Dean lied on it with a deep sigh, closing his eyes immediately.

 

"Dean?" Sam's soft voices reached his ears and he opened his eyes to look up at where Sam was still leaning against the wall, face a little flushed from their previous activities.

 

Dean simply stared at him for a while, probably making Sam feel uneasy. After a while Sam approached the bed with apparent hesitation.

 

"I'm .. I'm sorry." He said in a small voice, waiting for his brother's reply with obvious nervousness. 

 

Taking pity on him, Dean moved to the right and patted the sheets beside him. Sam, being the smart boy he was, took the hint and laid down next to him, resting his head on Dean's chest with surprising gentleness. 

 

"I'm sorry." He said again, his words almost lost in his brother's shirt.

 

Dean smiled. 

 

"It's fine." He said. And it really was.


End file.
